Lovesick Puppies
by kagz1nonly
Summary: SEQUEL TO PUPPY LOVE! Sesshoumaru, Kan, and Daini will do anything to bring Kagome back... but all magic has its price. Will they be able to handle the price of bringing Kagome back from the dead?
1. Prologue

HIIIII! Welcome to the sequel of Puppy Love! Sorry for the wait, but I thought that since I needed time to work on my other stories and get a decent plot set up for Lovesick Puppies… it'd be a good idea to give you guys the first chapter of the sequel on Valentine's day! So here's my Valentine's Day present to my patient readers… and the impatient ones too!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show Inuyasha nor do I own the show/manga. The only thing I own is the slight change of personalities and names of Kan and Daini… and their actions XD

~Lovesick Puppies~

"Well… it has been a long time since I've received visitors." The owner of the small voice smirked. "To what do I owe this pleasantry? What brings a dog demon, his two avatars, and the corpse of a human female to see the ancient one?"

Kan whimpered at the mention of Kagome. Daini let out a low growl and pulled the "younger" avatar closer, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru eyed the Ancient One cautiously. By appearance alone she was nothing but a small child, but he knew better. The wisdom and authority that radiated from her small body proved that she was much older… too old to count.

The Ancient One looked up from the strand of shock white hair she had been inspecting and flicked it behind her slender shoulder. Her violet eyes landed on Kagome's body.

Sesshoumaru unconsciously held Kagome's limp body closer. The Ancient One's gaze turned to him.

"It is not an easy feat to get here. I've grown this forest myself, each tree and… creature… are of my creation. Only the truly powerful can reach it's center, and only the truly desperate are willing to. Tell me, who are you?"

"I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

"Hmm? Sesshoumaru you say? You wouldn't happen to be that little furball Inutaisho sired?"

Sesshoumaru tensed, but nodded. "You knew my father?"

The Ancient One laughed. "It's no wonder you managed to get here. Any spawn of that dog is bound to have great power. Yes, I knew him. He had come to my forest once, with his mate. They had asked a favor of me, much like I'm sure you are about to. The woman was with child, but there were complications the chord that bound the mother and child had wrapped around the child and it was weakening, the child would not have lived if it weren't for me."

"Then I owe you my life." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Oh no, the price of your life was paid for. All magic has a price, for such a simple feat I can't imagine it was much more than a few unlucky events, nothing too serious." She shrugged. "Now tell me, Son of Inutaisho, what is it that you want from me?"

Sesshoumaru laid Kagome's body before her. "I wish for you to bring back my mate."

"Oh? This human is your mate?"

"She is our chosen." Daini answered.

"I see." The Ancient One stood from her chair and kneeled by Kagome's body. "It takes a lot of magic to bring one's soul back."

"Can you do it?" Sesshoumaru tensed, waiting for her answer. If she couldn't bring Kagome back, then there was no hope. Kagome's soul could not be brought back by Tenseiga anymore, by now those reapers had carried it off. Tenseiga was a few days travel away, by the time they'd reached it, all he would have brought back was Kagome's souless body.

"I can, but such magic has a great price, are you willing to pay it?"

"I will do whatever it takes to get her back."

"Very well." The Ancient One placed a hand on Kagome's brow, and another on her abdomen. She began chanting.

Her hands began to glow, the white light emitting from them getting brighter and brighter.

The room filled with the light, forcing Sesshoumaru, Kan, and Daini to shield their eyes.

A gasp.

A small, quiet, almost imperceptible gasp for breath, filling the lungs of one who had taken their last breath hours before.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open.

Daini let out a sigh of relief.

Kan scrambled forward, pulling Kagome's tiny form into his arms.

Her very… _tiny_… form.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at the unconscious girl in shock.

"Kagome?" Kan whispered. The girl shifted in his arms, still sleeping.

The Ancient One looked at Kagome curiously.

"Tell me, how exactly did your human die?"

Daini explained the events that lead to Kagome's death, Sesshoumaru's curse, Kagome's plan, everything.

"I see. It makes sense."

"_What _makes sense?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Your price, for bringing back your human, is the return of your curse."

"But I haven't changed." Sesshoumaru snarled.

"I never said it was you that would pay the price." The Ancient One shrugged.

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked. She slowly sat up and looked around her.

"Where's momma?" she asked.

"Tell me child, how old are you?" The Ancient One asked.

Kagome scrunched up her nose. "You talk funny."

"How old are you?" she asked again.

"I'm five silly!"

~AN~

YES! That's right… the roles have been switched. Predictable move… but I couldn't help it… besides…l this is gonna be fun! This is the end of my prologue. So… how will Sesshoumaru, Kan, and Daini deal with little Kagome?

I'll post the next chapter sometime tomorrow because I work till 10 tonight and don't know if I'll end up typing it up tonight or not.

I hope you enjoyed the beginning of Lovesick Puppies!

~Kagz~


	2. Return to the Palace

Hellooo…So sorry that it took so long for me to update, I just got a new laptop and it took me forever to get Microsoft word on here and since I'd already written half of the chapter on word I couldn't continue writing until I got word again. Aaaaaaaanyways… I'm so glad so many people liked the prologue! Here's the first chapter! Also, my friend will be my first and new beta reader, first she is going through everything I've already written but soon she will be beta-ing my updates before I post them.

~Lovesick Puppies~

"Fix her!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I cannot."

"_What?" _ Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Must I repeat myself? I said I cannot."

"Why?"

"The child's curse was the price for bringing her back to life, if the price is not paid, then she will die, simple as that." The Ancient One shrugged and walked back to her seat.

Sesshoumaru followed her, stepping away from Kan and Kagome.

"Surely there's something that can be done."

"There is nothing. You must wait until the price is paid."

"And how long is that?"

"I do not know. It depends on how valuable the girl's soul is I suppose."

"So you know nothing."

The Ancient One glared at him. "I know many things, but what price magic requires can never be predicted. Magic is not something that can be completely controlled, if it were, you wouldn't be here right now. Now, I suggest you leave my home while I'm still feeling hospitable."

Kagome looked up at the teenage boy that was holding her.

"Why are you crying mister?" She put her tiny hands on Kan's tear streaked cheeks.

Kan just shook his head and pulled her into another hug.

Daini knelt beside them and gave Kagome a small smile. "We almost lost someone very important to us."

"Oh, did you find them?" Kagome asked.

Daini smiled. "Well, yes, I suppose we did, but we may not get to see her for a while."

Kagome returned Kan's hug and pulled away. She reached up and patted Kan on the head "You must be lonely." She paused, then clapped her hands excitedly. "I know I know! I'll be your friend so you won't be lonely while you wait for your friend. My name's Kagome! What's yours?"

Kan smiled. "My name is Kan." He took her tiny hand and pressed it to his lips. "It's nice to meet you little hime."

Kagome giggled. She looked between the three men and gasped. "You all have pretty hair! I wish my hair was that pretty! Are you brothers?"

Daini smirked. "You could say that."

"And what's your name mister?"

"My name is Daini, and this… is Sesshoumaru." He gestured to the man as he returned to their side.

Sesshoumaru kneeled before them. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Mr. Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru held out his hand.

Kan released her and nudged her towards Sesshoumaru.

Kagome held out her hand. "My name's Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru took her hand and kissed it like Kan did. "Come Kagome, it's time we leave."

"Where're we going?" she asked.

"We must return to our home." Daini answered.

"Won't Mama be mad if I don't stay here and wait for her?"

"No, little Hime, your Mama knows you are with us."

"I guess it's okay then."

Sesshoumaru picked her up and headed to the door.

"Bye bye!" Kagome waved energetically to the Ancient One as Sesshoumaru left the hut.

Kan followed closely behind them. Daini turned towards the Ancient One and bowed his head.

"Thank you. I do not know what we would have done if we'd truly lost her."

"I have done you no favors boy. Watch that child closely, one does not know if that is the _only_ change she has taken on."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, the price of magic cannot be predicted." The Ancient One let out a yawn and turned away from him.

Daini nodded and left. He joined the others who stood outside the hut.

Kagome sat contentedly in Sesshoumaru's arms, swaddled in her oversized clothes.

"Before we start," Daini gestured towards Kagome with open arms.

Sesshoumaru handed her over and Daini used his claws to cut the kimono Kagome wore. The slightly frayed kimono now ended at the girl's knees. He readjusted and tied it so that it was no longer falling off of her shoulders. "There, that's better isn't it?"

"Uh huh!" Kagome grinned.

Sesshoumaru picked her up again and they took off into the forest.

Shippo looked at the small girl in Sesshoumaru's arms. Kagome had fallen asleep on the way back.

"Mama?" The kit asked. "Is that my mama?"

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly.

"What happened to her?" Shippo sniffled.

"She… had an accident. Don't worry, it's not permanent."

"She's tiny like Sesshoumaru was! I mean… Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippo quickly corrected himself.

"Shippo," Sesshoumaru called, catching the boy's attention. "I may no longer be a child, but I still claim your mother as my intended," Shippo was shocked, but nodded quickly and looked away. "and you, as my own." Shippo's eyes widened.

"R-really?" he whispered.

"Of course pup," Daini smiled. "Why would we change simply because the original is back to normal? He had claimed Kagome long before he was cursed, you as well."

Kagome shifted in Sesshoumaru's hold and her eyes slowly opened.

"Hm? Are we there yet? We've been traveling for days." She murmered. She looked around. "Ohh! Wow!" She squirmed in Sesshoumaru's hold until he put her down.

"Hi!" She grinned at Shippo. "My name's Kagome! What's yours? Is that a real tail? Oh wow! Your feet are like a fox's! How old are you? Do you live here?"

Kan laughed. "Calm down little hime, you're asking too many questions at once, give him a chance to answer."

"Oh," Kagome blushed. "Sorry."

"Ummmm, my name's Shippo."

"Shippo, I like that… why do you have a tail?"

"Cuz I'm a fox demon."

"Waaaaaaaa! That's amazing!" Kagome giggled and clapped her hands.

Shippo's chest swelled a bit with pride.

"But," Kagome bit her lip, "My Grandpa says that demons are evil, but you don't look evil to me. Grandpa also said they don't like humans very much. Does that mean you won't like me?" She pouted.

"I like you! I like you a lot!" Shippo protested.

"Really?! I like you too!" Kagome grinned.

She looked at Daini. "Are you fox demons too?"

"No Koi, we are Silver Inus."

Kagome nodded and smiled.

"MILORD!" Jaken squawked as he rushed into the room. "YOU'VE RETURNED TO NORMAL! THANK THE GODS! Your faithful servant never doubted that you would return! And you've gotten rid of the human woman! Splendid!" he caught sight of Kagome and let out a surprised croak. "W-what is that?!"

Kagome squealed and hid behind Sesshoumaru's legs, burying her face in the fabric.

"Another human child?!" Jaken let out a squawky wail "My poor Lord surrounds himself with filthy humans!"

Kan kneeled next to Kagome, ignoring the toad. "Kagome?"

The little girl released Sesshoumaru's legs and latched onto Kan, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder.

"It's scary." She whispered into his shoulder. "I don't think it likes me."

"Nothing to be afraid of Koi, he will not hurt you, we won't allow it."

"P-promise?"

"Of course."

Kagome pulled away a bit. "Am I dirty?"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Mr. Toad said humans are filthy."

"You are nothing of the sort."

Kagome bit her lip and looked away.

"Can ma- … Kagome… come and play in the gardens with me?" Shippo asked.

Kagome squealed in excitement, "Oh I love gardens! Are there a lot of pretty flowers?"

Shippo nodded.

"Can I go? Please?"

Kan paused, but nodded and let her down on the floor.

"You two go ahead, I'll join you shortly, make sure to stay near the maids until I arrive."

The two children nodded and rushed off to the gardens.

Kan watched the little girl scamper off before turning towards Sesshoumaru and Jaken. The toad was jabbering about duties in between his bouts of worship and despair.

Sesshoumaru cast a knowing look at both Kan and Daini and they all nodded.

They had a toad to squash.

Kan and Daini joined Kagome and Shippo in the garden shortly after dealing their punishment to Jaken.

The two children were laughing and chasing each other through the garden.

"What are we to do Daini?" Kan asked, watching the little girl chase down the fox kit.

"All we can do is wait."

"How do we explain this to those attending the Youkai Ball? We cannot hide her and watch her at the same time."

"No, she will have to accompany us, she can't be left alone, certainly not with so many males roaming around during the ball. I shall have the servants prepare an outfit for the ball along with a small wardrobe for her."

Kan nodded, but stopped Daini before he left. "Do you think her scent will have the same effect on males now that she is a child?"

Daini stiffened. "We can only pray that it does not."

~AN~

Okay! Done! As I said I'm sorry for not posting as soon as I said I would. I hope you enjoyed my little chapter.

Next chapter: The Youkai Ball… it'll be a good one, I promise :D


	3. Preparations

Helloooooooooo…. Just a quick note (no apologies cuz I won't apologize for life happening)… it's a bit of a spoiler, but in this fanfic Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father was the Western Lord only throught MARRIAGE! That's right… this way there's more of a reason why Inuyasha was never taken to the Western Palace… plus it works better in my story. I have nothing against the papa, in fact I have several story ideas with him as the main character… which I shall write eventually haha.

~Lovesick Puppies~

Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh as he completed his paperwork. He had gone straight to his office once he knew that Kagome was safely within the palace gardens. He knew Kan and Daini would look after her and he couldn't put off his duties any longer.

Kagome had done a worthy job while he was… indisposed. There was very little backup where paperwork was concerned. He still had to meet with those who sought his audience and settle a few disputes, but all in all it was much better than it would have been had she not been there.

He looked towards the window. It was dark outside. Kagome had probably already gone to bed. He let out another sigh.

There was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and Kagome popped her tiny head through.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru paused. Had he been the same man he was before the curse, he'd have sent her away until he fulfilled his duties as Lord of the West. Some called it cold, but it had been the way his mother raised him.

His mother, Tsukihime, Lady of the West, was a true beauty. A pure silver Inu and a pure royal. Her long silver hair had always hovered right above the ground, cut just short so that it never touched. Her brow hosted the mark of the royal family, a bluish purple crescent moon. Sesshoumaru had gotten all his markings from her. Her golden eyes always shone.

His mother had married her first love. That in itself was unconventional, marrying for love, but as her parents had both been killed before she reached maturity, there was no one to stop her. Her first love, Inutaisho, had been captain of the royal guard. They married, and then mated, only a few years after she had taken the throne.

His mother's fairytale was quickly shattered. Once she was pregnant with Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho changed. While she was swollen with child, Inutaisho turned his attentions to other females. At first he only watched, ignoring his pregnant mate in favor of the maids and nurses. He never touched them of course, but such blatant betrayal had hurt Tsukihime very bad. Such a strain on their mating bond had made her pregnancy difficult. Without the support of one's mate, a pregnancy was nearly impossible.

Their unborn child wasn't the only thing Inutaisho's… interests… had endangered. His actions damaged the reputation of the royal family and of the Western Lands. There had been countless attacks on the bordering villages from the other lands. Inutaisho was a weakness, and the Western Lands had paid dearly for it.

But Tsukihime had triumphed, giving birth to a healthy boy, the new heir to the Western Lands. After Sesshoumaru's birth, Tsukihime grew cold. She singlehandedly took over the duties of the royal family, restored the western lands' strength, and raised her child.

Sesshoumaru was the only one who saw her softer side. Despite his father, she adored her son, but she refused to let him grow up to be as foolish as she. She raised him to be the best ruler he could be. She taught him how to build his defenses, how to mask his emotions, and how he should _never_ let his emotions interfere with the welfare of his lands.

She herself followed her own teachings. Despite her hatred for Inutaisho, she had managed to get pregnant with another child. It was her duty to ensure that the western lands would stay within her family by bringing up as many children as possible to protect their place.

This had cost Tsukihime her life.

During a war, a war that _he_ had caused, Inutaisho had found a little human to play with, and this time he had no qualms with touching. He had mated with the human princess.

Tsukihime died during childbirth, the severing of her mating bond took too big a toll on her already difficult pregnancy. The babe, a little hime, had died the same night.

Inutaisho was cast from the Western Lands and died not much later, his human princess left to raise their half breed on her own.

Sesshoumaru was left behind to pick up the pieces of a shattered kingdom alone.

Then a silly human woman came along and changed everything.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kagome's shuffling feet. He had forgotten to answer her.

"I'm never too busy for you," he gave her a small smile and motioned for her to come closer.

Kagome scuttled into the room and crawled into Sesshoumaru's lap.

His mother had raised him to put his duties before his emotions, but he couldn't do that any longer. It wasn't that his mother was wrong, his duties come before almost anything, but not Kagome. He had realized that the moment he'd almost lost her.

Losing a mate, or even an intended, had the potential to be fatal. Such emotional pain could leave someone absolutely numb to the world, without the will to live. It had nearly done so to Sesshoumaru, but years of his training and his mother's teachings on controlling his emotions had given him the strength to keep a clear head. Even so, watching the only woman he …loved… die, had shattered the icy defenses he kept around him.

Now the woman he loved was a child, and he wasn't sure how to treat her, but he couldn't shut her out anymore.

"What're you doing?" She asked leaning back against his chest.

"Just some paperwork. Did you have fun in the gardens?"

Kagome nodded sleepily. "It's very pretty. Shippo and I played tag and hide and seek and ring around the…" Kagome yawned, "rosie."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I think it is your bed time."

Kagome curled up against him, letting out another yawn and snuggling close.

"Will you stay with me?" she whispered, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Always." Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kan and Daini quietly entered the room.

Sesshoumaru gave them a curious look, silently asking them where they had been.

Kan shrugged, "We thought you would want some alone time, since you were stuck inside doing paperwork all day."

"Hn, it would not matter. You are me." Sesshoumaru murmured. He stood, holding Kagome in his arm.

"Strange isn't it? Having your arm back," Daini mumbled.

Sesshoumaru paused, he kept forgetting about his newfound limb. He did not like it. Perhaps these recent events were making him too weak.

"Perhaps it is because of the curse, you had been turned into a child, a state which was before that pest took your limb, and you "grew" from that state." Kan mentioned.

Sesshoumaru nodded distractedly. He would have to gather his composure before the ball. He couldn't show any more weakness now that Kagome, his intended, was a defenseless child.

As if she sensed his thoughts, Kagome shifted in his hold.

Kan smiled, "I think we should put our girl to bed."

~L~P~

"You look beautiful koi." Daini complimented.

Kagome giggled and twirled around in her new kimono.

"It's so pretty!" she squealed, looking down at her kimono for the umpteenth time.

It had three layers, the two layers beneath were made with a light silky material that wouldn't weigh the little girl down, the bottom layers were a dark blue and silver and the top layer was black. There was a large silver dog laying across the kimono's bottom, when she was wearing the kimono the dog looked to be curled around her feet. There was a large crescent moon embroidered in blue on the back of the kimono, resting between her shoulder blades. The rest of the kimono was dotted with tiny blue and silver stars.

Kan walked into the room.

"Kan!" Kagome stopped her twirling and leaped into his awaiting arms. "How do I look?" she giggled.

Kan held her out to inspect her. The little girl squealing delightedly and kicking her feet in their suspended state. "You look like a princess." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug before letting her down.

"Let me do your hair koi, then we will go see Sesshoumaru."

Kagome clapped her hands gleefully and sat in Daini's lap.

Daini gently ran his claws through her hair, careful not to pull as he detangled it. He took a few sapphire pins and pinned her ebony locks back into a loose bun.

"Do you remember your lessons?" Kan asked.

Kagome scrunched her little nose. It wasn't that she hated her lessons, after all Sesshoumaru, Kan, and Daini had been the ones to teach her, but they were hard. They had been patient with her, and eventually she managed to memorize her lessons by heart. She nodded and Kan smiled.

"Good, Sesshoumaru will be very proud."

"Are you proud of me?" Kagome asked, tilting her head.

"Of course we are," Daini wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "We could not be prouder." He stood and set her down.

She took his hand and took Kan's before heading towards Sesshoumaru's office.

She rushed in without knocking, a habit she had done away with after the first day, and skipped into Sesshoumaru's open arms.

"Are you done yet Sesshou?"

He smiled at the nickname, he had heard from the others that the older Kagome had called him that.

"Almost. A few more things to sign. Why don't you go fetch Shippo? I'll be done by the time you return."

"Mmkay!" She rushed out of the room, calling for the little kit.

Kan and Daini stayed behind.

"Now will you tell us why you removed the crystal from around Kagome's neck?" Kan asked, impatience evident in his tone.

"Kan," Daini scolded.

"Can you tell me that you do not feel the same?" Kan asked him.

Before Daini could answer him, Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"I took the crystal so that I could make a few adjustments."

"Oh? Are you making another one of us?" Daini raised his brow.

"No, I find that the two of you are more than suitable, I couldn't ask for better companions."

"Of course not. We are you, after all." Kan smirked.

"So what adjustments are you making?" Daini asked.

Sesshoumaru pulled something out of his sleeve.

Kan and Daini's eyes widened.

"It's _bigger_." Kan grinned.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"But it also looks like it's missing a piece." Daini's brow raised once more.

Sesshoumaru opened a drawer and pulled out a small box. He opened it revealing a silver ring with a piece of the crystal set atop of it.

"The main part of the crystal shall be returned to the tower. Its range has been increased. You will be able to move comfortably throughout the palace without worry."

"How did you manage to increase it so much in so little time?" Daini asked. "It has taken you at least a century to bring the range to fifty feet."

"It was a necessary sacrifice."

"How much of a sacrifice?" Kan asked.

"I admit, I went a bit overboard." Sesshoumaru frowned. "I have been unable to transform for the past three days."

Kan cursed and Daini's frown mirrored Sesshoumaru's.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." Daini admonished.

"Which would have killed us." Kan growled.

Sesshoumaru glared at them. "I am aware of that. As I said, it was necessary."

"How so?"

"Guests will be arriving shortly for the Ball, and many of them will be staying for a few weeks. We will need to be on guard at all times and you will need to be able to move freely amongst the palace. You will also be able to leave the range of the crystal for two days."

"It still doesn't seem necessary, as long as Kagome has the crystal we have all the range we need to protect her." Kan shrugged.

"And if someone manages to take her away from us?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"_No one_ will take her away from us." Kan snarled.

"But what if they do?" Daini asked, catching onto Sesshoumaru's point. "When facing Naraku's hordes, there are too many openings. Kagome easily evaded us, who is to say that it won't happen again?"

Kan remained silent.

"If Kagome were taken from us you'd be gone within a few hours. You'd be stuck and helpless in that void until I managed to bring you back. With the changes I've managed to make there's more of a chance that you will be able to chase down whomever dares to take what is ours." He picked up the box, "This ring will act as the necklace did, it will not come off unless I remove it. As long as Kagome wears this, you will be able to find her."

"Is the ring's range as wide as the crystal's?" Kan asked.

"No, it is much smaller. If you are not within the palace, or within five feet of Kagome's ring, you will cease to exist in two days."

"I'm back!" Kagome came barreling into the room with a flustered Shippo behind her.

The three Inuyoukai immediately lightened up. Their tense conversation was easily broken by the bubbly little girl.

"We're ready to go now right?" Kagome asked.

"Almost, I have a gift for you." Sesshoumaru presented the ring.

Kagome squealed. "It's so pretty!" she paused, "But I don't think it'll fit… it's too big." She pouted.

"Do not fret koi," Sesshoumaru pulled the ring from the box and put it on her finger. "It's made with magic, it will change to fit your finger." As he explained, the ring glowed blue and shrank so it fit comfortably on her finger.

"Waaaaaaah!" Kagome giggled. "Look Shippo! Isn't it pretty?!"

Shippo nodded enthusiastically.

"M-milord!" Jaken called from outside the room. "Y-your first guests h-have arrived!"

Sesshoumaru straightened. "Come, it is time to greet our guests. The Annual Ball has begun."

~AN~

So there it is… I know I said this chapter would be about the ball… but I felt it needed a little setup.

Goodnight!


End file.
